


What the Hell, Steven?!

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how a seemingly small injury can lead to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell, Steven?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> Hello all! My goodness it has been a long time since my McDanno muses did any work *pokes the muses with a stick* but they seem to have come yup with something at last.  
> Comments do, as ever, make me indescribably happy so please do leave some.  
> Enjoy

"I feel that I should mention," Danny panted as they swam through the rather chilly ocean waves. "That I blame you for this."  
"You blame me for everything," Steve replied almost happily. He wasn't even out of breath, the bastard, just cutting through the darkened sea like a shark. Danny, however, was not as graceful. And he was very out of breath. Being dragged over the side of a huge ship in the middle of a fire fight by his stupid ass partner had, in no way, prepared him for a mad dash through the waves to avoid the bullets being rained on them.

"Because it's always your fault," the blond spat back. His arms were hurting, there was a stabbing pain in his side and he just wanted to sleep. Suddenly a pair of strong, warm arms were wrapped around him, holding him steady.  
"Rest your arms for a minute," Steve said quietly. "I can hold you like this for a bit."  
Danny could almost feel the retort on his tongue but it faded quickly and he happily surrendered to the warmth. 

"How far are we from land?" he asked, head almost cradle again the taller man's shoulder. It was an oddly intimate position, more like a lovers embrace. It felt nice, really, right in a way it hadn't for a long time.  
"Not too far," the SEAL replied. "Look there. Those are the lights for the hospital on the beach."  
Danny nodded, shivering as his cheek slid along Steve's chest. It felt strangely erotic for some reason.

"We should...ah... We should probably try and get a move on then," the blond cop suggested almost reluctantly. He waited for a moment for a reply but got nothing more than a loosening of Steve's arms. Glancing up, ready to thank his friend for the assist, Danny frowned, panic taking hold.

Steve's eyes, usually so bright and full of life, were half closed and dull. His mouth was turned down in a pained grimace. He was suddenly heavy in Danny's grip.  
"Shit! Steve!" The blond tightened his hold, treading water desperately as he tried to feel for any injuries. Daring to release his grip with one hand, he skated his fingers across the rugged face, startling when he touched warm blood at the temple.  
"What the Hell?!" he snarled. "You were hurt and didn't tell me? What the fucking Hell is wrong with you?"

"S'just a scratch," the taller man mumbled back.  
"Shut up," Danny snapped, gently probing the wound. It was a long, fairly deep groove, the path a bullet might leave when it just missed going into a Navy SEALs thick skull. He remember that one drug runner taking aim at Steve, feeling his blood freeze even as he snapped off a wild round to distract the guy. He'd heard the shot, seen Steve spin, head banging off a crate but he was instantly up on his feet, racing for Danny and then they went for a little dip.

"You have a bullet wound and a concussion, more than likely," he muttered, voice softer than he wanted. "You idiot, why didn't you say something? And I let you hold me up in your state."  
Wriggling around, keeping a tight grip on the semi conscious man, Danny lent back, resting Steve along his front.  
"Just hang on to me for a bit. We're not far from land, and a hospital, so I'll just coast us in."

Steve expected to feel himself start to struggle, to insist that he was fine, that he could manage to swim and carry Danny too. But instead he just sighed, arms holding onto the blond cop as he slowly kicked towards shore. He could feel Danny's heart beating against his cheek, feel the warmth of him as he worked hard to get them both to safety. He could also feel the way Danny's muscles bunched and flexed, sliding deliciously under his cheek. He tried to push the thoughts away, tried not to give in to the attraction he had felt for his partner for a long time.

"Nearly there," Danny panted, pausing for a moment, floating on the waves with his arms around the SEAL. "I can make it from here, Danno," the dark haired man said quietly, almost hoping that the blond would believe him and let go.  
"Shut up, Steven," Danny replied fondly. He let the current push them closer to the shore, hands resting comfortably on the other man's back. "You know, if you wanted a hug badly, you only had to ask. Getting shot is a bit extreme don't you think?"  
Steve laughed softly.  
"And there I was planning on blowing something up to ask you on a date," he teased back.

There was a long moment of thoughtful silence, long enough that Steve was beginning to panic.  
"You let the doctors patch you up and do everything they say, I'll go on a date with you. Less damage to any property that way." Danny tried to keep his voice carefully light, not putting too much pressure on something so fragile and, potentially, so important. Steve pressed his face into the wet fabric of the blond's shirt, hiding a grin.  
"Deal," he agreed, relaxing into his partner again.


End file.
